The invention is directed to a measuring device for measuring the length of framing material to be cut for use in the production of a picture frame. One of the problems incurred in the production of a picture frame is the difficulty involved in cutting the framing material in such a manner to assure that the inner dimension of the frame will adequately accommodate the picture or mat to be framed. This problem results from the fact that the sides of frames are usually cut such that the ends thereof are inclined at an angle of 45.degree. so that when the four sides are assembled the corners of the completed frame are 90.degree. and the completed frame is in the shape of a square or rectangle. In making such an angular cut, it is difficult to know where to align the cutting or saw blade to assure that the inner dimension of the finished frame is adequate. This is particularly difficult when the framing material has a rabbet cut in one edge since in such instances it is difficult, if possible at all, to see the rabbet portion of the molding material when cutting the ends at an angle of 45.degree..
One prior art manner of measuring the proper inside dimension of each side of framing material involves an equation the solution of which allows for the marking of the inside edge of the molding material to identify where the material must be cut. The equation involves ascertaining the length of the edge of the picture to be associated with the particular piece of framing material to be cut and subtracting from such length an amount equal to two times the depth of the rabbet. The resulting dimension allows for the marking of the points along the inside edge of the molding at each end thereof where the 45.degree. cuts are to be made. For example, if a piece of framing material is to be cut to accommodate a picture edge which measures 10 inches and the depth of the rabbet cut into the molding material is 1/4 inch, then the inside edge of the molding should be visibly marked for cutting at a length of 91/2 inches, as noted below:
Picture Edge Length: 10 inches PA1 Rabbet Depth: 1/4 inch PA1 2.times.Rabbet Depth: 1/2 inch PA1 Inside Cutting Marks: 10-1/2=91/2 inches
Usually, an additional 1/8 inch is added to assure proper fitting of the picture or mat material when the frame is assembled. Obviously, the use of such an equation is time consuming and susceptible to error. Further, in addition to measuring the picture or mat, the depth of the rabbet must also be measured.
Another problem incurred in measuring picture frame material is that waste occurs when only the inner or rabbet edge of the material can be marked for cutting. In such instances, failure to also mark the outer edge makes it difficult to know exactly where one piece or side of frame material ends and the next begins.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a measuring device to measure a length of picture frame material which device does not require the use of an equation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a measuring device to measure a length of picture frame material which device may be used independent of the depth of a rabbet cut into such material.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a measuring device to measure a length of picture frame material which allows for the proper length of material to be measured in a single step and in an expedient and error free manner.
A further object of this invention is to provide a measuring device to measure a length of picture frame material which device does not comprise a complex mechanism.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a measuring device to measure a length of picture frame material the use of which reduces waste of frame material by allowing the marking of the inside and outside edge of each piece of framing material to be cut so that it is possible to identify where one piece ends and the next begins.